


Always With You

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakup, M/M, high school sweethearts, they meet again in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I ship cockles, too. The bracelet idea was inspired by them because they actually had matching bracelets and whatnot. c:</p></blockquote>





	Always With You

_ Lawrence, Kansas – 15 years ago_

Everyone knew that Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were the hottest couple at Lawrence High School and anyone who had a problem with it, was dealt with accordingly. They were both seniors and excited to graduate; until they weren’t.

Cas had received his acceptance letter to NYU and instead of celebrating, he wept in Dean’s arms. He had applied under the pressure of his parents and once they saw that he had been accepted, any hope of going to Kansas State with Dean had vanished; they didn’t even bother to read the acceptance letter and threw it away, telling him that he has to go to New York and to forget about Dean Winchester.

Although Cas had never officially come out to his parents, they were still able to figure it out and, needless to say, they didn’t approve. However, Dean’s mom loved Cas like her own and took him in whenever he needed an escape from his parents. Even if Dean wasn’t home, he would go over and play games with Sam, whom Cas adored like a little brother.

It was graduation day and everyone celebrated as they tossed their caps into the air; everyone but Dean and Cas. Sure, they were happy to finally graduate, but it just meant that they only had one more summer together before Cas had to pack everything up into his car and drive to New York.

Of course, the summer flew by and Dean tried to stay strong for Cas; he tried to hold back his tears but he was just so angry that Cas had to leave him, he failed.

They sat on the hood of Dean’s car, sharing their last few kisses before Cas had to leave. “Here,” Dean said, handing Cas a small box.

He opened it and inside was a dark leather-braided bracelet. Attached to it was a small charm with the words: ‘Always With You’ engraved on it.

“I’m wearing one, too,” Dean said, holding his wrist up for Cas to see.

“I love it, Dean.” Cas slipped it on his wrist and admired the charm.

Dean dropped Cas off at his house the night before he had to leave and walked him to the front door. Dean kisses him and couldn’t care less if his parents saw. “I love you, Cas,” he whispered as he pulled away.

“I love you, too,” and before the situation got any more difficult than it already was, Cas turned and walked into his house, leaving Dean on the front porch.

Earlier that summer, after a lot of arguing, they decided that it would probably be best if they break up while Cas is away at school. They considered doing the long-distance thing, but it would be too hard for either of them. They figured that if it was meant to be, then their lives would somehow intersect again in the future.

 

* * *

 

_ New York City – today_

Castiel Novak lives in a tiny one bedroom apartment with a calico cat, who still doesn’t have a name, has a view of Central Park from his window and he’s become one of the most successful lawyers in New York.

His Tuesday morning starts off like any other morning. He goes for his morning run, he comes back to shower and eat breakfast while reading the newspaper. He puts on his usual black suit with his favorite blue tie and throws on his trench coat right before draping his bag over his shoulder and walking out the door; it’s a comfortable routine that he’s easily settled into.

He stops at the same coffee shop every morning and grabs his favorite latte. He heads down the stairs towards the subway station and waits on the platform for his 7:15 train while sipping on his drink. The crowd is normal and they all pile into the small compartment once the train arrives.

Cas grabs onto the handrail above his head and the crowd has pushed Cas to where he’s practically leaning on the woman in the seat below him. “Sorry,” he mumbles and the woman just gives him a polite smile.

As the train jolts into movement, another hand flies into his view, grabbing onto the handrail next to Cas. He doesn’t need to see who that arm is attached to because he already knows. The old and faded leather bracelet, including the charm, matches the one on his own wrist.

Cas gasps and drops the latte he is holding in his free hand, causing it to splatter all over the floor of the train and everyone around it, gets covered in coffee.

He can’t even bring himself to apologize, he just stares at the wrist in front of his face and he can vaguely hear someone call his name. It’s not until the train stops that the hand moves and rests on his shoulder.

“Cas? You okay? Cas?” he hears the familiar voice calling for him again and it finally snaps him out of his stunned-state. The crowd has mostly cleared out of the train and he looks over and sees him; he sees the same green eyes that he fell in love with back in high school, he sees the same smile that always made him feel weak in the knees, and he smiles before throwing his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close for a hug, “Hi, Dean,” he says into Dean’s shoulder.

Dean smiles and tightly wraps his arms around Cas’ waist, “Hey, Cas.”

“Oh God, I don’t even know where to begin,” Dean laughs as he pulls away from the hug.

“How about coffee? I seemed to have dropped mine.”

Dean laughs and looks on the floor to see the coffee splattered everywhere, “Good idea. But, don’t you have to go to work or something?”

“It’s my law firm. I think I can afford to skip a morning,” Cas smiles at him and they get off at the next stop.

They sit next to each other, on a couch, in a cozy coffee shop, catching up on the last 15 years of their lives. Dean moved to New York a few weeks ago, in desperate need of a new start. After losing his mom and dad in a house fire, there was nothing left for him in Kansas.

“Sam’s living with his wife, Jess, in California now. I just thought that, since you’re here, I could come here too and maybe get lucky enough to find you.”

Cas takes Dean’s hands in his own and inspects the bracelet on his wrist, “You never took it off?”

“Never. What about yours?”

Cas tugs up the sleeve on his trench coat and shows Dean his bracelet, “Never.”

Dean laughs lightly and brushes Cas’ bracelet with his fingers, “Awesome.”

Cas scoots closer to Dean and wraps his arm around his waist, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder, “I’ve missed you.”

He leans into Cas’ touch, “Me too, Cas.”

“So, what now?”

“Well, I was hoping that you would spend the rest of the day with me.”

Cas smiles, “That would be nice.”

Cas doesn’t make it into work that day, or even for the rest of the week, as he and Dean have many years to catch up on.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ship cockles, too. The bracelet idea was inspired by them because they actually had matching bracelets and whatnot. c:


End file.
